This invention relates to solenoid systems for use with vehicles and, more particularly, to a controller with improved contacts for use with such solenoid systems.
Solenoids are used in various vehicle systems to control the operation of vehicles. For example, solenoids are used in vehicles in transmissions systems, anti-lock braking systems (ABS), traction control systems, intelligent ride control systems, electronic control units, etc. Solenoids have coils and often cooperate with valves to control the flow of fluids, such as transmission fluids, brake fluids, motor oil, gasoline, etc. Solenoids systems help improve the performance and ride of vehicles.
Solenoid systems are typically controlled by electronic circuitry, such as from printed circuit boards. Solenoid pins or other terminals of the solenoids are connected to the circuitry by contacts. This connection can be difficult to obtain because of various tolerances required for the solenoid system.
Furthermore, the motion and dynamics of the vehicle can cause problems for solenoid systems. Internal combustion engines and diesel engines can cause vibrations, stress, shock, movement, and dynamic loading of the connection between the terminals of the solenoids and the contacts of the circuitry. Movement of vehicle during turning, acceleration, braking (deceleration), driving over bumps, pot holes, etc., can also cause movement, impact, increased dynamic loads, pressure, stress, and strain on the connection between the terminals of the solenoids and the contacts of the circuitry. The preceding effects from the engine and movement of vehicle can disconnect, break, or open the connections between the terminals of the solenoids and the contacts of the circuitry which can prevent the circuitry from activating, operating and controlling the solenoid system. This can cause failure and deactivation of the solenoid system which can result in poor vehicle performance and substandard operation which may even endanger the safety of the driver and passengers.
In the past, it has been suggested to use twin beam leads formed from a single stamped part that is press fit onto solenoid terminal pins. The ends of the stamped part also serve as a connector pin in a press fit manner or Tinnerman type clip style. A wire harness can mate to the pin and provide electrical connection to the circuitry. This suggested design and arrangement, however, requires a long lead frame connection to provide the requisite large true position tolerance. The long lead frame connection, however, occupies valuable circuit space. Furthermore, the suggested design requires the solenoids be used in conjunction with solder wave machines and does not provide the desire degree of strain relief.
Other conventional designs use rigid terminals that are waved soldered directly to a circuit board so that the solenoids are allowed to float. Still other conventional designs have coil wires that are directly wave soldered to the circuitry and are supported by a plastic housing to limit travel and float.
The preceding conventional devices, designs, and arrangements have met with varying degrees of success.
It is, therefore, desirably to provide an improved controller for use with solenoid systems in vehicles which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.
An improved controller is provided for use with a vehicle system equipped with an electronic device, such as a solenoid switch or intergrated circuit, to enhance vehicle performance and help achieve a smoother more comfortable ride. Advantageously, the high performance controller provides for a reliable dynamic connection of the electronic device to a circuit board even during vibrations, movements, dynamic forces, stress and strain from reciprocating pistons of an internal combustion engine or diesel engine and operation and driving of the vehicle during acceleration, braking, turning, and riding (travel) on bumps, pot holes, cracked pavement, gravel roads, etc. The user-friendly controller also provides a connection which allows for positional variation and vibration isolation as well as ease of assembly. The special controller further accommodates a connection which minimize circuit board area. The economical controller uses less material and can lower the cost for fabrication, tooling, and assembly. The compact controller provides for better use of the circuit board area and helps reduce pin count in a wire harness connection to the controller. Desirably, the dependable controller is efficient, safe and effective.
The unique controller can be used to improve performance in a vehicle, such as an automobile, sports utility vehicle (SUV), van, station wagon, truck, motorcycle, tractor, airplane, locomotive, train, ship, boat, forklift truck, crane, bulldozer, or load grading equipment.
The electronic device can have one or more terminals comprising a pin, post, or blade with a transverse span comprising a diameter or width.
The controller can comprise a circuit board with circuitry to control and operate the electronic device. The circuit board can have an opening with a contact position adjacent thereto, to receive a terminal of the solenoid or other electronic device. The circuit board can have a component-side which provides a circuit-supporting surface and an underside which provides an opposing surface. Preferably, the contact comprises at least one metal annular contact which is mounted upon one or more of the surfaces of the circuit board.
A special interconnect dynamically connects the terminal of the electronic device to the contact of the circuit board. Advantageously, the interconnect comprises a coiled spring having one end portion for contacting the contact of the circuit board and another end portion for contacting the terminal of the electronic device. Desirably, the coiled spring has coils with a minimum inside coil diameter which is greater than the transverse span of the terminal to slidably receive the terminal of the electronic device during operation of the vehicle. The spring can comprise a spiral spring and preferably comprises a helical spring. In the preferred form, the spring comprises a tapered spring or funnel-shaped spring. The center of the spring can be allowed to float to provide positional variation and movement, as well as to accommodate tolerance and slippage during assembly and use.
In the preferred form, one end portion of the spring is larger and comprises an enlarged head. Preferably, the enlarge head of the spring is soldered or otherwise fixedly connected to the contact of the circuit board. The larger end portion of the spring has a larger maximum outside diameter than the smaller end portion of the spring. In the illustrative embodiment, the larger end portion of the spring has a greater maximum outside diameter of the opening of the circuit board to prevent the enlarged head of the spring from passing through the opening of the circuit board. Preferably, the smaller end portion of the spring has a maximum outside diameter which is smaller than the opening in the circuit board so that the smaller end portion of the spring can pass through the opening of the circuit board.
A housing comprising a cover can be provided to environmentally protect and cover at least part of the circuit board. Preferably, the cover has a spring-receiving chamber to receive and engage the smaller end portion of the spring.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following detailed description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.